


Gone

by SapphireShine



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, Puzzle & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devi and Tamazo stay, Experimentation, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Non-Consensual Touching, Post episode 89, Star Fragment information, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: A creepy scientist kidnaps Lance, claiming he was ‘damaged’ due to Jest and will ‘fix him’. While Devi and the others try to figure out where he was taken, Lance has to find a way to handle himself in the scientist’s captivity. Will Lance be able to escape unscathed? And why does the scientist keep calling him ‘pretty little doll’?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my third story for the fandom. This is the first one I am posting anyway, the others I'm not sure. Lance centric, and considering my messed up mind, I tend to put my favorite characters in peril, so, be warned. Nothing explicit but the scientist here is one massive creep.

Gone

Summary: A creepy scientist kidnaps Lance, claiming he was ‘damaged’ due to Jest and will ‘fix him’. While Devi and the others try to figure out where he was taken, Lance has to find a way to handle himself in the scientist’s captivity. Will Lance be able to escape unscathed? And why does the scientist keep calling him ‘pretty little doll’?

###########################

Chapter 1: Taken

Lance groaned as his eyes blinked open, his body was swaying a bit and saw ground moving under him. He tried to move, only to find that he couldn’t. His body went into a panic as he tossed around, he tried screaming, only to notice the cloth shoved in and tied around his mouth, keeping him silent.

“Ah, you’re up, just in time, we arrived.” A strange voice chuckled, Lance felt dread fill his body. Where was he? Where’s Devi? Where are his monsters? Are they okay? How long was he out? His brain was making him dizzy from all the questions. Soon enough he felt himself get tossed onto tile, groaning a bit he looked up to see a man with black hair, a white lab coat, and piercing red eyes.

“Mphfff” Lance mumbled through the cloth in his mouth. He got a better look and found his arms tied to his sides and his wrists bound behind his back. His knees and ankles were bound tightly with rope, he was completely immobilized.

“Ah, you look so perfect up close. Your eyes remind me of gemstones.” The scientist grinned as he leaned in closer, fear was building up in his body as the scientist got really close.

“So perfect, your body, it’s like a doll. A handcrafted, perfect, smooth, porcelain doll.” He caressed his cheek and Lance mumbled in discomfort. He needed to get away, away from this man. All of his instincts were telling him to run, to escape, to get away.

“Aww, don’t cry, trust me pretty little doll, I’ll make sure you are perfect, even more than you are now.” Lance didn’t even realize he was crying, the scientist picked him up again and carried him to a different room. It looked like a normal bedroom, and he was tossed onto the bed. The scientist walked over and undid the gag, making Lance spit out the cloth.

“Let me go.” Lance said as he took a breath, the man just smiled.

“I cannot do that, Jest ruined your porcelain skin, I need to fix it. Don’t worry about a thing.” He proceeded to undo the rest of the ropes. Once he was completely untied, Lance tried to punch him in order to daze him, only for the scientist to grab his wrist. He pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and he was above him. Moving his hands, the scientist used one to tightly grip both of Lance’s wrists above his head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, naughty little thing. This will all be over in due time, I need to fix you, look at this.” He pulled up Lance’s shirt, making him shiver at the sudden coldness. He whimpered as the scientist began to slide his other hand across his skin. The scientist was sliding his hand over the patterned scars from the star-shape scar when Lance was controlled by the star fragment.

“Stop it, don’t touch me.” Lance said as he struggled to move under his weight.

“I cannot do anything unless I conduct a physical examination. And there we go, that wasn’t so hard was it? Be a good little doll and remain in here. I’m going to prep the materials.” The scientist kissed Lance’s forehead before quickly getting up and leaving the room, locking the door. Lance ran up, once getting over the shock and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked tight and the door was solid. The room was windowless, only having a few pictures on the walls, there wasn’t even a clock. The room was like that of a simple child’s room., a small dresser with a chair and table, with a small nightstand next to the bed. He let out a small shiver as he recalled about how the man practically molested him just minutes prior.

What did he mean by doll? Sure the man was a creep, but why such a specific word? It, it didn’t make sense. Either way, he needed to get out of here, and fast. He quickly rummaged through the drawers and dressers, hoping to find something, but all that were in there were clothes. The room had nothing to work with. All he had was maybe the plastic and wood from the picture frames. The furniture was solid and wouldn’t break with his current strength.

Where was he last? Are Devi and his monsters okay? His memory was fuzzy and couldn’t remember what happened prior to his kidnapping. It hasn’t even been a full year since Jest was defeated. He heard the doorknob twist and quickly ducked under the bed.

“Oh my precious little doll~ what is this? Now’s not the time for hide and seek, you need to be fixed up. Come on out now.” The man said, Lance heard his footsteps echo and saw his shoes next to the bed. Lance placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are~” the scientist said, his legs shifted to look under the bed and Lance quickly shifted out and behind the headboard and nightstand. He looked up and still saw the scientist peering under the bed. The door was wide open, now he was more grateful at his habit of not wearing shoes. Carefully stepping past him, once the scientist made movement to stand up, Lance bolted out the door. He knew those locks, they didn’t have one built in, he couldn’t lock him in without a key. So he just ran, just ran.

“You naughty little doll, you can’t go outside just yet. Come back here and stay in your room, or I will have to punish you.” The voice echoed down the twisting hallways and the place looked more and more like a strange underground lab or something. Lance ran and ran, trying to find the exist but to no avail. The tunnels never ended, it was like a maze. He was getting tired and ducked behind a corridor. He covered his mouth again slightly to muffle his breathing, trying to keep an ear out for the man. He got a good distance away, he turned his back and started backing up. Once he turned around, he came face to face with the man. Fear suddenly enveloped his body as the man’s eyes stared down at him.

“Oh little doll. You shouldn’t be down here, I told you. Looks like you need a bit of discipline” Lance just stared for a moment, his body frozen from fear. Once the man made movement, he backed away.

“Stay away from me.” Lance said, he turned his heel to try and run, only for the man to grab his wrist tightly.

“You best behave, I don’t want to damage you any further.” The man cooed, before Lance could face him, a prick of pain flowed from his neck and he quickly felt woozy.

“Just go to sleep my little doll.”

Everything turned black.


	2. Abscence

Chapter 2: Absence

One day Earlier………….

Devi woke up with a yawn, he opened his eyes to see the sunlight just peeking through the window.

“Master Lance?” Devi yawned as he turned around, he saw Lance’s bed made, but no sign of the Dragon Caller. With a yawn he flew out of the room and to where Vahaton was.

“Ah, Devi, good morning, is Lance still getting ready?” Vahaton asked.

“Devi? Lance wasn’t in the room, Devi thought Lance was already up, devi.” Devi said, he was a bit perplexed, Vahaton always saw Lance in the morning. Lance was also always a bit of an early bird, and from time to time a night owl. Vahaton and Devi would get worried about whether or not he got enough sleep.

“That’s odd, I didn’t see him this morning.” Vahaton said, brushing his beard. Devi grew anxious and went to call Lance through his phone to his D-gear, he never left the tower without it. Before he could the door busted open.

“We got urgent news, tama!’ Tamazo yelled as Ace busted open the door, out of breath, he was holding onto something in one of his pockets as he regained his breath.

“What so urgent, devi? Have you seen Master Lance?” Devi asked.

“That’s why we need to tell you, tama!” Tamazo said, Ace pulled out a familiar blue D-gear and blue hat.

“We found it by one of the alleyway, near the ports.” Ace handed the items to Devi who’s fear only grew.

“Devi…..” Vahaton walked up, a concerned look on his face.

“When did you find it?” Vahaton asked.

“An hour ago, we went looking for Lance since we found it. He didn’t seem to be anywhere, everyone we asked said he was there last night, we ran here, thinking he might’ve come back.” Ace breathed.

“We haven’t seen him… Master Vahaton! We need a search party!” Devi went into a full on panic as he flew around the room in a hurry.

“Devi calm down, we’ll get everyone and organize one.” Ace said, the devidra flew up to him almost yelling as he continued to panic.

“How can I calm down?! Lance is missing!” Devi exclaimed, Ace winced a little and remembered. Devi was extremely worried when the star fragment brainwashed Lance. Lance was missing for at least a month during the whole ordeal. Ace knew how the two of them were always so close, Vahaton even let him know that Lance knew Devi ever since he was young. He was the first being Lance trusted and grew with after his parents were killed. No doubt Devi cared for Lance just as much, if not even more than Lance does for Devi.

“I’ll contact Charo and the others, see if he was spotted anywhere else.” Ace said, pulling out his phone

”Don’t worry Devi, we will surely find Lance, tama.” Tamazo said reassuringly.

“I’m going to go look for him too, devi.” Devi suddenly flew out the window.

“I’m coming for you Master Lance!”

* * *

Lance opened his eyes, waking up once again, but he couldn’t see, all he could feel were his ankles and wrists restrained by something metallic and knotted cloth tied tightly around his mouth. He was lying down again, probably on the bed in his cell considering the plush feel. He couldn’t move too well since his wrists seemed to have also been restrained to the headboard in some way.

“Ah, you’re up. Good, the material I found wasn’t quite, ready yet. Don’t worry though, I will be ready to fix you in a week’s time.” Lance felt a hand caress his cheek and he whimpered under the feeling, it felt wrong. He couldn’t see, couldn’t talk, and he couldn’t move, all he could do was just feel the man touch him.   
  
“Don’t forget now, you’ve been a naughty doll. You seem to be scared whenever I’m near you, it’s a shame, but at the same time, it’s a perfect punishment for doll. I won’t have to worry about damaging you.” The man cooed, Lance felt his hands brush his body, through his clothing. All he could do was just whimper and feel it. He hated feeling helpless, defenseless, he was a Dragon Caller. He can’t be weak, not like this. He still can’t remember what happened when he was kidnapped.

“You know, I was planning on keeping you in the dark, but those eyes are too beautiful to keep hidden.” The blindfold around Lance’s eyes was removed, he blinked briefly to get adjusted to the lighting, he was back in his ‘cell’, his eyes widened as he saw the scientist looming over him. He struggled briefly and whined through his gag as the scientist continued to stare at him.

“Ah, those eyes, shining just like a pair of pure yellow topaz gemstone. No, they cannot stay hidden.” Lance closed his eyes and shook his head, whining through his gag in protest. It’s all he could do, he couldn’t sense any drops, nor was he in any position to fight back.

“Aw, don’t hide them away. You have such beautiful eyes, a smooth complexion, not to mention powerful. A powerful dragonoid with hair the color of snow and eyes the color of gems. The star fragment left such a nasty wound on your skin. ” Lance tried to shake the man’s hands away, to no avail as his movement was already extremely limited.

“Now, then, I’m going to leave you bound like this so you don’t hurt yourself any further. My lab is a dangerous place. I don’t want you to get damaged any further.” With that, the man got up and started to leave the room. Lance tried to yell through his gag, and struggled against his restrains. The man smirked at him.

“Don’t worry my precious doll. You’ll be free soon enough.” The door closed with a sharp locking sound and Lance was left tied to the bed. He really wanted to go home, he had things to do, he needed to make sure Devi and his monsters are okay. Devi was already worried sick when he was under the control of the damn crystal, now he’s stuck here. Just, want could he do? He was stuck, tied to a bed, gagged, and he’s not even sure if he’s above ground, heck, he’s not even sure if he’s on Dragoza anymore.

All he could do was just wait, and pray someone would find him.

Devi flew back, exhausted and he pretty much fell onto the ground once he flew into the window.

“Please tell Devi, you found something, devi.” Devi sighed sadly, Ace looked at him and shook his head.

“He wasn’t spotted in any other city. He wasn’t spotted anywhere else besides some people seeing him in the shopping area where he vanished.” Ace said, he didn’t like how Lance vanished again, it was too similar to the time he was almost kidnapped by the Dominion. He wouldn’t have been able to save him if it weren’t for Haru and her lucky friend. Wait a second, he knew he was missing something.

Ace pulled out his phone again and dialed a number.

“Ace! What’s up? How are you and Mister Lance?” Haru’s voice sounded from the other line.

“We need help Haru, Lance went missing again, did any of your friends manage to spot him anywhere? He wasn’t near any of the other cities.” Ace said.

“That’s no good, no updates so far, but I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” Haru hung up before he could say anything else.

“Let’s hope she finds something. Her friend was able to spot you and Lance at the ruins near Exscion last time. We need to start a search now. Master Vahaton, we’re going to search the city first before anything else, is that alright?” Ace asked.

“That is perfectly fine, I’ll inform Angine. Please be careful.” Vahaton said, he didn’t like the idea that Lance went missing again, this time without Devi with him. He knows Ace and Lance have a connection of some sort, hopefully he’ll be able to find him before anything bad happens.

“Got it, c’mon.” Ace ran out the door, Devi and Tamazo following him. Vahaton sighed as he looked out the window.

“Lance, where did you go now?”

* * *

The scientist walked back through the halls, entering a room where a bright blue glow emitted from inside. Once he entered the room, he smiled.

“Almost, almost complete, his body is much too fragile for such violence. The Star Fragment was not used properly. I will make it so, Lance will remain a beautiful doll, even though his powerful reversion was splendid, a task like that isn’t meant for a doll.” The scientist spoke to himself as he walked through the lab, when he reached the source of the light, his grin grew wider.

“It’s developing a lot quicker than I predicted, with this, Lance can forever remain with me. All the while showing Dragoza the true power of the Star Fragments. Lance’s body is too fragile, too beautiful to be used as a vessel. I will cure his scarring to make him like porcelain once again. Once this is complete, he can forever be my doll, while the star fragments can take his place as dragon.” The scientist said as he looked gleefully into a large glass tube, inside, suspended in a liquid and blue light was the curled up body of a dragonoid, but it didn’t look right. It’s body was coated in black, metallic, and blue scaling, the mouth was hidden by another scaled plate, black horns grew proudly from it’s head and a metallic tail floating gently in the water. It’s hair was white with blue tearstreaks down it’s eyes.

“You will be ready very soon, a doll needs to remain in the house, but the dragon can run wild as it likes. Even just a replica, you retain most of his beauty. I look forward to playing with you.” The eyes snapped open for just a second as the scientist smiled.

Under the white hair, exposed one, topaz yellow reptilian eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this story to get so many views as it did. So thank you for the support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thoughts, opinions, and feedback are welcomed and I would like to heard what you think :) 
> 
> I'm working on my other stories posted, but I will make sure to continue this one, see you next time :) 
> 
> p.s this concept is one that has been playing in my head for a very long time and I was debating whether or not to include it in "Drip, Drop". Love you guys, see you next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked what I have made here, please let me know what you think of it :) 
> 
> See you guys next time, maybe.


End file.
